Laboratory Computer Facility are: 1) to continue to evaluate and extend usefulness of laboratory computers in biomedical applications; 2) to provide collaborative researchers with substantial support for programming and equipment; 3) to provide consultive services (programming & engineering) to the biomedical computing community along with training in programming and computer usage; 4) to develop data base management capabilities in the biomedical environment. The core research activity of LCF will be the development of a data base management system, DBMS. The goals of DBMS are: 1) to facilitate simultaneous access by multiple users to a large and complex data base; 2) to permit data structures appropriate to each application; 3) data security, integrity, restructuring; 4) a measure of device and programming language independence. The DBMS is the basic step in providing a high level non-procedural system which satisfies the generic needs associated with any data base: storage, retrieval and manipulation of data. It will be a fundamental tool for conducting clinical research. The general specifications are those given in the April, 1971 Data Base Task Group (Codasyl) report. A data base consisting of clinical chemistry results and discharge diagnosis will be collected for research purposes and to gain experience with the DBMS. Collaborative research with the Laboratory of Neurophysiology will concentrate on software-hardware developments to integrate data acquisition and analysis and to develop data base management technique where appropriate. A second collaborative effort will introduce computer assisted monitoring of cardiac and respiratory parameters in an intensive care unit.